


The Key to Kissing

by GrayceAdamsArchive



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Consent Issues, Consent given before sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubcon Kissing, Human AU, M/M, Rimming, Role Reversal, Villain!Peter, human!peter, owca agent!mystery, peter/mystery, reverse!au - Freeform, theyre enemies who fuck, this is p much just porn tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayceAdamsArchive/pseuds/GrayceAdamsArchive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A role reversal AU fic. </p><p>Miggs Ortega is an O.W.C.A. agent, assigned to the villain known only as the Panda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key to Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Something that fell out of my brain after doing a couple of nsfw draws 
> 
> honestly it's just porn there's not much plot to it.

Miggs’ shoulders were killing him.

Usually the Panda’s traps were more elegant than this, like a laser cage, or robotic arms, or even delicate silver ropes that had bound Miggs to an ornate chair, but today it was something much simpler.

The solid shackles and cuffs worked just as well as any other trap, but the strain on his wrists and arms from dangling was really starting to make every muscle in his body burn.

His toes barely brushed the floor from where he was suspended, so he couldn’t support himself or relieve any of the pull on his arms, and after just a couple minutes he was nearly panting from pain.

Miggs glared at the villain where he was tinkering away at his sleek worktable, seemingly unconcerned by Miggs’ presence. He’d barely blinked when Miggs had crashed in through the window, simply delivering a solid punch to Miggs’ solar plexus before snapping the cuffs around his wrists while he’d been too winded to fight back. Then he’d just gone back to fiddling at his project, screwdriver spinning in his fingers as he worked at the tangle of parts in front of him.

Gritting his teeth, Miggs pulled with all his upper body strength and curled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his hands around the solid chains attached to the cuffs to brace his feet against the ceiling and try to yank the mounts loose. It was no good, and after a second he collapsed back down, gasping for air and regretting ever trying in the first place as his biceps and abdomen burned from the strain.

Miggs looked up to see Panda watching him disinterestedly, screwdriver still twisting absently.

“What?” Miggs demanded, breath coming short and weak as he tried to balance on his very tip-toes, attempting to relieve the pull on his shoulders. Panda just tilted his head slightly to one side, screwdriver stilling as Miggs managed to get just enough balance to let off a touch of pressure, biting his lip as his shoulders and elbows shrieked.

Panda’s gaze locked onto his mouth, and Miggs barely noticed, letting out a tiny whimper of disappointment as he lost his balance and his full weight fell on his joints again.

“Fuck,” Miggs hissed, getting frustrated enough to yank against the chains, throwing his whole weight down against them even though he knew they were too securely mounted to give way. Panda snorted, and Miggs lifted his head to glare at him.

“You can’t expect me to just  _ hang  _ here docilely or something,” Miggs snarled, and Panda shrugged, setting his screwdriver aside to inspect the parts in front of him. “I will stop you.” Panda rolled his eyes, and Miggs growled. “I will!” Panda looked up, lifting an eyebrow before gesturing to Miggs’ current state, a smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth.

“Fuck you, I’ll figure something out!” Miggs snapped, and Panda’s smirk bloomed fully on his lips before disappearing again. The villain pushed away from his workbench, tugging off his gloves and setting them aside as he pushed his sleeves up to his elbows. Miggs tried not to let his mouth fall slack at the sight of Panda’s arms, thick and covered in hair, with dark swirls of tattoos spinning up them to disappear under the white turtleneck. Panda’s smirk returned briefly as he walked closer to Miggs, leaning in to pull a small silver key out of his pocket, waving it in front of Miggs’ face before tucking it away again.

“Asshole,” Miggs said through gritted teeth, lashing out with his legs and trying to kick Panda. He dodged Miggs’ strike easily, eyes dancing behind his goggles as he circled Miggs, who turned his head to watch him. Panda watched him struggle for a few minutes, walking slow, almost lazy circles around him, eyes roaming up and down the length of Miggs’ body as he gradually tired, the simple shackles too strong for Miggs to break out of by force.

Eventually Miggs stopped trying to get out and just wrapped his hands around the chains attached to the cuffs, trying to relieve a bit of the pressure on his wrists, glaring defiantly at Panda from under the brim of his hat when the villain stopped circling him to stand in front of him. He pulled out the key again, flicking it between his fingers and looking at it thoughtfully, then at Miggs, who glared at him, panting for breath.

And then Panda put the key in his mouth.

Thinking he was going to swallow it, Miggs jerked, gasping, “No!” Horrified at the thought of being stuck in the shackles for however long it would take Panda to either get his stomach pumped or pass the key, Miggs yanked against the restraints, only going still when Panda opened his mouth to show him the key resting safely on his tongue.

“What are you doing,” Miggs said when Panda shut his mouth again, smirking and clearly not swallowing. Panda just arched an eyebrow and leaned closer, one hand darting out to stop Miggs from kneeing him in the stomach. Panda’s face was only a few inches from Miggs’, and Miggs glanced between Panda’s lips and his eyes behind his goggles, which were narrowed and dark. Panda’s mouth parted, the key bright against his tongue, and Miggs gasped when the villain brushed his lips over Miggs’ mouth.

“What are you  _ doing! _ ” Miggs repeated, jerking his head aside and staring at Panda, who just smirked and stuck out his tongue to show Miggs the key again. He grabbed Miggs’ chin in one hand, pressing his lips to Miggs’ more firmly, ignoring Miggs’ muffled protests as he opened his mouth.

Panda didn’t move for a long second, just standing there with his mouth pressed against Miggs’ lips, slightly parted, and Miggs wondered what the hell he was doing until Panda’s tongue darted forward to trace his lower lip, key scraping against one of Miggs’ front teeth.

Miggs’ eyes widened, but then Panda was pulling away, smirking and plucking the key off his tongue to wipe it against Miggs’ shirt. He shrugged and tucked the key into his pocket, going to turn away.

“Wait!” Miggs blurted, and Panda paused, slowly looking over his shoulder at the Agent dangling from his ceiling. Miggs flushed, and Panda’s mouth twitched, but otherwise didn’t move, waiting. Miggs swallowed dryly, tightening his grip on the chains.

“Again,” he said after a long minute, and Panda turned to face him again, sticking his hands in his pockets and giving Miggs an innocent, curious look, as if he had no idea what he was talking about. 

“The key, asshole, give me the key, I’ll take it this time!” Miggs snapped, and Panda frowned, one hand coming up to rub at his chin thoughtfully, shaking his head before shrugging. Miggs growled and jerked against the cuffs, but Panda just blinked at him, the corner of his mouth curling just slightly.

Swallowing hard, Miggs blushed and looked away as he mumbled, “Kiss me again?” 

Panda hummed, and Miggs looked up to see him putting the key back in his mouth, silver glinting between his teeth. Miggs’ heart jumped as Panda leaned in, lips brushing lightly over Miggs’. He let out a surprised sound when Miggs pressed forward, licking his way into Panda’s mouth as soon as the villain let him, looking for the key.

He couldn’t find it, and he growled, swiping his tongue through Panda’s mouth as he tried to locate it. Panda groaned and one hand came up to cup Miggs’ hip, making him jump and gasp. Panda pulled back, smirking and briefly sticking the key out past his lips to show Miggs he still had it.

“Fuck you,” Miggs growled, leaning in again to kiss him more, chasing the key. Panda huffed, almost a laugh, and Miggs fought back a tremble as both Panda’s hands gripped his hips. Miggs couldn’t bite back the groan that slipped past his lips when Panda lifted him slightly, immediately relieving some of the pain in his arms. Panda pulled back, lips twitching as he showed Miggs the key again and lifted him a little higher, crowding closer. Miggs hesitated, biting his lip as he debated between his pride and his screaming shoulders.

The shoulders won, and he lifted his knees, awkwardly wrapping his legs around Panda’s waist. The man’s eyes widened slightly behind his goggles, but he let Miggs latch onto him, taking most of his weight and relieving the worst of the pain in Miggs’ upper body from dangling. Miggs groaned, sagging a little against Panda and trembling as his muscles protested their abuse.

Panda shifted under him a bit, and Miggs felt something hard and warm drag along the edge of his jaw. He lifted his head to see the key sticking out from between Panda’s lips again, a grin flicking over Panda’s face when Miggs scowled.

“Give me that, you fucking bastard,” Miggs grumbled, ducking his head down to try and nip the key away from Panda. Panda just pulled it back into his mouth, tilting his head back expectantly. Miggs flushed and hesitated a little before leaning down, unable to hold back the soft gasp that escaped him when he kissed Panda again. Panda hummed, not opening as easily for him this time as he had before, making Miggs kiss softly at his closed mouth for a moment, tongue tracing over the seam of his lips before finally parting them. Miggs swallowed a whimper as his tongue explored the inside of Panda’s mouth again, warm and wet, searching for the key.

Panda arched into him, hands sliding from Miggs’ hips to his ass, squeezing a bit and making him jump in surprise.

“Oh, my God,” Miggs gasped, breaking away and blushing as Panda held on, groping at him shamelessly, a crooked smile appearing on his face before vanishing again. Miggs blushed and squirmed, but Panda just kept touching him, fingers tightening and spreading him slightly through his pants, making Miggs bite his lip and look away.

“Stop that,” Miggs mumbled, but it was distinctly half-hearted, weak even to his own ears. “Give me the fucking key, dammit, stop playing games!” Miggs leaned down and kissed Panda furiously, startling a moan out of him and making his grip on Miggs’ ass go suddenly tight. Miggs whimpered at the squeeze, hips bouncing once, then twice before he forced himself to be still, tongue swiping along Panda’s until he finally felt the edge of the key. Miggs made a sound, delighted and triumphant, and Panda twitched under him, arching as Miggs swirled his tongue around Panda’s and managed to lick the key free from under Panda’s tongue.

Miggs pulled the key back into his own mouth, grinning with it clenched between a couple of his teeth. Panda stared at him, huffing and kneading at Miggs’ ass lightly. Miggs squirmed and his grin turned to a scowl.

“There, I got it, now unlock me,” Miggs demanded, words a bit slurred from being unable to part his teeth. He pushed the key at Panda, who just lifted an eyebrow and smirked, shaking his head. “What do you mean, ‘ _ no’? _ ” Miggs growled, and Panda’s smirk just got bigger, squeezing at Miggs’ ass hard enough to make his hips buck again. Miggs inhaled sharply through his teeth as Panda dug his fingers into Miggs’ ass, spreading him open and suddenly pushing his hips up against Miggs, grinding an erection against him.

“Oh, God,” Miggs gasped, almost swallowing the key in surprise. “Is that—?” Panda growled, dragging his hips along Miggs’ ass, the thick outline of his cock rubbing against where Panda was holding him spread open. Miggs blushed and lost to the urge to arch, back bowing as the head of Panda’s cock rubbed over his opening through his clothes.

“Fuck!” Miggs gasped, quickly biting down on the key again so he wouldn’t swallow it as Panda started thrusting against him, slow and teasing, humming curiously as Miggs twitched and shuddered above him with each pass. 

“Stop that!” Miggs gasped and Panda pulled away, hands dropping from Miggs’ ass and letting his legs drop from around his waist. Miggs cried out when his full weight fell back on his arms, fingers tightening around the chains.

“No, come back!” Miggs gasped, shoulders screaming. Panda tilted his head, spreading out his hands, like he didn’t know what Miggs wanted from him. “Pick me up, you bastard!” Panda hummed, putting his hands on Miggs’ waist and lifting him just a little bit. Miggs almost sobbed from a mix of relief and frustration. “More!” Panda ducked his head, lips suddenly dragging over Miggs’ throat, kissing and licking at the skin there. Miggs arched in surprise, blushing when he accidentally rubbed his half-hard cock against Panda’s stomach. 

The villain didn’t seem to mind, one hand briefly abandoning Miggs’ hip to grope at his cock, groaning as Miggs throbbed in his hand. Panda grabbed Miggs’ hips and hauled him forward, and Miggs wrapped his legs around Panda’s waist, trembling in relief as it took the strain off his shoulders.

“Oh, God,” Miggs gasped when Panda bit at his throat, teeth scraping over his skin before sucking at his pulse point, hard. Miggs moaned and turned his head away, shaking as Panda licked at his skin before sucking another bruise. “Why are you doing that, ah, God!” Panda growled quietly and then pulled back, licking his lips when Miggs glanced at him. Miggs whimpered, flipping the key over in his teeth.

“Unlock me,” Miggs demanded, voice wavering a bit when Panda slid one hand under him to grab his ass, fingers pressing through his pants to rub lightly at his crack. Miggs’ hips jerked at the touch, and he blushed when he realized he was pushing back  _ into  _ the pressure. Panda noticed it too, groaning and rubbing harder at him.

“Shit,” Miggs gasped, nearly dropping the key. “Fuck, what do you  _ want _ ?” Panda paused, humming. And then he deliberately arched, lifting his hips to press his hard cock against Miggs’ ass. Miggs flushed, clenching his jaw so he wouldn’t lose the key. “You…” he held onto the key and swallowed weakly before whispering, “You want to fuck me?” Panda hesitated, looking down before giving a small nod, almost shy. Miggs shuddered, flipping the key from one side of his mouth to the other.

“Will you unlock me if I don’t want you to?” he whispered, trembling when Panda didn’t move for a minute.

And then he nodded, reaching up with a sigh, pressing his fingers against Miggs’ mouth, presumably to take the key from him.

Miggs’ lips parted and Panda slipped a couple fingers inside, a startled moan coming from him when Miggs sucked at the digits, tucking the key into his cheek so he wouldn’t swallow it. Panda’s head tipped back and he stared at Miggs, eyes hot behind his goggles as Miggs swirled his tongue around his fingers. Panda bit his lip as Miggs sucked at the digits, eyes growing hooded when he started pumping them between Miggs’ lips, creating a small wet sound with every miniature thrust. Panda pulled his fingers free after a moment, panting and watching as a small string of saliva stretched between Miggs’ mouth and his fingers before breaking.

“Do you—do you want to—while I’m…?” Miggs wrapped his hands around the chains holding him prisoner, shaking them a little. Panda flushed slightly and then shrugged, a slightly-forced expression of indifference crossing his face. Miggs blushed and ducked his head, leaning down as far as he could to whisper in the villain’s ear, “I like the idea of you fucking me when I’m chained up like this.” Panda gasped, hands grabbing at Miggs’ hips as he bucked against him, cock twitching in his pants. Miggs whimpered and rolled his hips forward to push an answering erection against Panda’s stomach.

He didn’t have any time to get any friction going, though, since Panda suddenly dropped him, making Miggs cry out.

Panda backed up a little, lifting one hand to hold it in front of Miggs’ chin expectantly. Hesitating for a second, Miggs spat out the key into his palm, and Panda tucked it back away into his pocket before walking in a circle around Miggs until he was standing behind him. Miggs whimpered when Panda cupped his ass with both hands, pushing up and digging his thumbs into his flesh, kneading at each cheek and humming as Miggs trembled and squirmed, the burn in his muscles slipping from major annoyance to half-forgotten concern as his attention was quickly diverted elsewhere.

Miggs twitched and bit his lip when Panda wrapped his arms around Miggs’ waist, fingers toying with the neck of his tie, slowly loosening it until he could untie the knot and slip it free, dropping it to the ground. Panda’s fingers dragged down over Miggs’ chest, feeling the tense line of his torso, stretched out from the pull of gravity against the chains holding him up. Miggs whimpered when Panda brushed his palms over his nipples through his shirt, the touch light and a little maddening as he repeated it, a soft sound of interest escaping the villain as he lightly rubbed his thumb over Miggs’ right nipple, making him arch into the touch.

“More,” Miggs panted, blushing with shame as he swallowed down the pleas that wanted to fall from his lips. Panda growled quietly and obliged, fingers rubbing at Miggs’ chest until he could pinch the peaks of his nipples, twisting slightly and making Miggs squirm, hips twitching back to try and rub against his nemesis. Panda growled in approval, briefly dragging his hips against Miggs’ ass before pulling away. Miggs whimpered with loss, gasping when Panda pinched at him almost hard enough to hurt. Miggs’ back bowed, pushing up into the twist and tug of Panda’s fingers, pulling tiny cries of pleasure from him. Panda abandoned his chest to slide his hands down along Miggs’ abdomen, plucking at his shirt until it came untucked, fingers fiddling with Miggs’ belt and flies until his pants were loose around his waist, slipping down his hips a little.

Panda paused, breath audibly catching as he discovered that Miggs wasn’t wearing any underwear, and Miggs blushed.

“I was in a hurry,” he mumbled, squirming as his slacks slid down his thighs to his knees, leaving his cock to arch up against his stomach under his shirt. His skin tingled with goosebumps as Panda lightly dragged his fingers over Miggs’ hips, tracing the delicate ridges of his iliac crests and following the line of his hip down towards the fork of his legs. Miggs let out a small sound of disappointment as Panda purposefully avoided touching his twitching cock, instead letting his touch wander along the soft insides of Miggs’ thighs, pulling away as he reached Miggs’ knees.

Miggs turned his head to look over his shoulder at Panda, who was flushed and licking his lips, eyes roaming down the extended line of Miggs’ back to the edge of his shirt, which was just barely covering his ass. Panda glanced up and caught his gaze, a small smirk darting across his features as Miggs squirmed impatiently.

“Fucking  _ touch  _ me,” Miggs demanded, arching his back and pushing his hips towards Panda, who huffed and reached out to grab his ass with both hands, pushing the tails of his shirt up to expose him fully. Panda let out an appreciative sound as he groped at Miggs, feeling the firm swell of each cheek in his hands as he squeezed and then pulled gently, spreading him apart and making Miggs shiver.

Miggs glanced back over his shoulder to see Panda kneeling down behind him, looking up to give Miggs a darkly playful look before leaning in to brush his lips up the back of Miggs’ thigh. Miggs bit his lip, quivering as Panda brushed feather-light kisses up to the crease where his leg met his hip, tongue flicking out to trace the curve. Miggs panted and squirmed, wishing he could touch his cock, which was twitching and leaking against his stomach, throbbing with desire every time Panda touched him.

Panda cupped Miggs’ ass with both hands, palms digging into his flesh as he pushed up and then out, thumbs pressing into his skin to opening him up as much as he could without causing him pain, and Miggs’ breath took a harsher turn when Panda started kissing at the back of his left leg, starting down at the back of his knee and slowly working his way up. Miggs whimpered every time Panda’s tongue flicked out against his skin, a gasp escaping whenever the light scrape of Panda’s teeth made shivers run through his body. Miggs cried out when Panda dragged the flat of his tongue against the soft skin where his leg met his ass, lips pressing against him before he bit down, sucking hard. Miggs’ hips jumped, pleasure singing along the surface of his flesh as Panda sucked another bruise right next to the other, growling low in his throat as Miggs gasped above him.

“Please, please, oh God,” Miggs begged, tilting his hips and pushing back towards Panda, making the villain groan softly, fingers kneading at Miggs’ ass as his mouth finally started to wander in the direction Miggs wanted it to.

A small gasp escaped Miggs when Panda’s tongue traced up between his legs, touching lightly over his perineum and then just barely brushing around his hole.

“Fuck, please! Please, God, I need—” Miggs choked, trying to buck back towards Panda’s face, but his nemesis just held him still, breath hot against Miggs’ opening as he hummed, the sound vaguely curious and uncertain, like he didn’t know what Miggs was asking for. Miggs blushed furiously, a tiny part of him in the back of his head surprised that his body had enough blood in it to support both his straining erection and the hot flush in his cheeks.

Panda hummed again, tongue just barely circling Miggs’ hole, making him twitch and gasp.

“Oh, oh, God, please,  _ please _ , God—” Miggs whimpered, but Panda didn’t relent, just slowly continuing to barely touch, his every breath hot and damp against Miggs’ skin. “Fuck, God, just—lick me, dammit, please, I want it, please!” Panda let out an approving sound, and then Miggs arched and cried out as Panda dragged his tongue up Miggs’ crack, wet and hot and eager, starting at his perineum and licking up to his hole, pressing the flat of his tongue against Miggs’ opening. Miggs nearly sobbed with relief as Panda kept licking at him, tongue flicking over his hole before kissing at him, tongue probing as he sucked lightly. Miggs cried out, hips trying to buck, but Panda held him still, growling and slowly working his tongue into Miggs’ entrance, saliva starting to drip down Miggs’ crack and making him tremble, blushing.

Miggs moaned as Panda pushed his tongue inside, holding it there for a brief moment before pulling back. Miggs panted for breath, turning his head to try and see what had made him stop.

Apparently nothing, since Panda was just kneeling there, licking his lips and smirking up at him, lifting one eyebrow when Miggs growled.

“Fuck, please—don’t stop, please don’t stop,” Miggs panted, trying to wiggle his hips enticingly. “I want—more, I want  _ more _ , please—” Panda grinned, and the sight made Miggs’ heart jumped in a way that had little to do with arousal, and then Panda leaned in again, mouth dragging up one side of Miggs’ ass and then taking a sudden detour to flick his tongue against his hole.

Miggs cried out and arched as Panda rimmed him, lips and tongue and even his teeth playing over his skin and hole until he was wet and open, continuing to lick and suck at him until Miggs was sobbing for breath.

“Please—” Miggs gasped, he could barely breathe, his shoulders were burning, his torso screamed from the strain of being suspended, but it was  _ good,  _ wires in his brain getting crossed until everything just came across as  _ pleasure _ , his entire body singing with how good Panda was making him feel. Miggs twitched when Panda gently pressed a finger against his opening, a soft groan coming from them both when it slipped easily inside. Miggs couldn’t bite back the whimpers and gasps anymore, half-worded pleas dropping from his lips as Panda slowly pushed the finger into his body, pulling it out just as slow to thrust it back in.

“More!” Miggs moaned, and Panda obliged for once instead of teasing, carefully adding a second finger. Miggs nearly went cross-eyed when Panda crooked and twisted them inside, rubbing at his inner walls and trying to find his prostate.

Biting his lip, Miggs took a few ragged breaths before panting, “A little higher.” Panda paused, and then pushed his fingers as deep as they could go, circling the pads of his fingertips until Miggs sucked in a breath, choking back a scream. 

“There,” Miggs said, the sound strangled and pitched a bit higher than normal, “Oh, God, there!” Panda growled and rubbed harder, and Miggs failed to hold in his cry, arching and shaking as Panda worked his prostate furiously. Precome was dripping down Miggs’ cock in thick drops, running down over his balls and between his legs, and Miggs gasped when Panda reached forward with his free hand to gather some of it up, and Miggs moaned when he looked back to see Panda sucking his fingers into his mouth.

Panda scissored his fingers, twisting and rotating his wrist as he slowly pumped his hand into Miggs’ body, working him open until he could take a third finger. Miggs eagerly arched his back and tightened around Panda’s hand as he slipped the extra digit into Miggs’ hole, shivering when his nemesis groaned in approval. A sharp cry of loss broke from Miggs’ lips when Panda pulled his fingers free suddenly, leaving him feeling horribly empty and shaking.

“No, please, please, don’t stop, please—” Miggs’ voice trailed off into a whimper as Panda made a shushing noise, pushing Miggs’ ass up and apart with both hands as he licked at him again, getting him dripping wet with saliva before pulling back and slowly getting to his feet. Miggs’ breath caught as he heard Panda’s belt clicking open and the quiet shuffle of parting clothes, and Miggs wiggled impatiently, trying to spread his legs and growling when his pants kept him from doing so. He kicked at one of his shoes until it came off, yanking his leg free of his pants, which dragged his sock off as he went. Managing to get his toes just barely braced on the floor, Miggs arched until he could push his hips back at Panda, whimpering in need.

Panda groaned, one hand coming up to cup Miggs’ naked hip, the other dragging along his crack before disappearing. Miggs gasped as Panda’s bare cock rubbed against his cleft, the head pushing gently at his hole.

“Condom?” Miggs managed to choke, and Panda paused, hand tightening as if he’d been startled. His grip vanished for a minute, and Miggs heard him digging around in his pockets and then the quiet tear of foil. A moment later Panda’s touch returned, this time rubber sheathing his cock as he rubbed against Miggs. His touch was more hesitant now, a trace of awkwardness in his movements that made Miggs flush and relax a little.

“Please,” Miggs whispered, pushing his hips back against Panda’s cock. Panda hummed, the sound questioning but weak, his facade starting to slip a little. “Fuck me, please, please fuck me, I want you to fuck me,” Miggs gasped, toes struggling to get enough grip on the floor just out of reach to thrust back onto Panda’s cock as the tip of him pressed against Miggs’ hole. Panda moaned, the hand on Miggs’ left hip sliding down and back to hook under Miggs’ leg, lifting it to open him up as much as possible. Miggs moaned, tilting his head back and blushing when it landed on Panda’s shoulder. Panda didn't’ seem to mind, turning his head to nip and lick at Miggs’ throat, leaving a couple of small bruises there. Miggs moaned as Panda carefully guided himself into Miggs’ hole, hips rocking forward until the head of his cock pushed inside.

“Fuck,” Miggs hissed, a slight burn making him whimper as Panda carefully rolled his hips, working his way into Miggs’ body by tiny increments. Spit was no replacement for real lube, and the slide was a bit dry, but Miggs just tightened around Panda’s cock, making him gasp as a shudder of pleasure ran through Miggs. 

“More,” Miggs whispered, turning his head to bury his face into Panda’s neck, breathing deep and smelling engine oil and motorcycle exhaust, and then something like leather, with a sharp scent that made Miggs think of wintertime and fresh snow deep in the mountains.

Panda spread his feet, bracing himself as he started thrusting into Miggs’ body, the rubber of the condom catching and dragging on his rim with every careful pump of Panda’s hips. Miggs bit his lip, trying not to gasp at the slight twinge of pain that came with every pinch. Panda slowed and then stopped, a soft hum coming from deep in his chest as he turned his head to look at Miggs, close enough to kiss. Miggs licked his lips and did so, shivering as he slid his lips over Panda’s, slipping his tongue into his mouth and moaning. Miggs twitched when Panda hesitantly pushed into him again, and Panda growled, pulling back from the kiss to tilt his head curiously.

Flushing, Miggs glanced away, and then bit his lip, eyes searching Panda’s face. “You clean?” he whispered after a minute, heart hammering in his chest. Panda could easily lie to him, it wasn’t outside his character, but when his nemesis nodded, Miggs found himself inclined to believe him. “Take—take if off then. Please. I’m clean, haven’t—not with anyone since—fuck, it’s been a long time, okay, just—” Miggs swallowed harshly, lifting his hips until Panda slipped free of him. Panda hesitated, and then there was the soft sound of the condom hitting concrete, and Miggs gasped when Panda’s bare cock dragged against his crack again. Precome leaked from Panda’s cock, wet and slick as he carefully pressed against Miggs’ hole.

Miggs moaned and pushed down against Panda, gasping when his cock slipped inside. Miggs arched as his nemesis’ cock pressed into him, Panda’s hips coming to push against his ass, fully sheathed in Miggs’ body.

“Ohh, oh God,” Miggs whispered, shaking a bit as Panda panted against his throat, breath catching in a slight gulp as the villain licked his lips. “Fuck me,” Miggs breathed, wrapping his fingers around the chains attached to the cuffs around his wrists to haul himself up a little, dropping back down before repeating the motion, fucking himself onto Panda’s cock. Panda let out a quiet whimper that made Miggs’ stomach leap, and he started increasing his pace, muscles burning as he lifted and dropped himself, again and again, working up a steady, if shaky, rhythm that quickly had both of them panting and crying out.

Panda hooked one hand under Miggs’ knee again, lifting him up and taking a bit of the strain off Miggs’ arms as he worked himself up and down. Panda’s other hand splayed out over Miggs’ chest, holding him back against him and dragging his shirt up to expose his cock, breath hot against Miggs’ throat. Panda peered over Miggs’ shoulder to watch the strained line of his body as he lifted and dropped his hips, moaning obscenely as his cock twitched against his stomach, the muscles in his stomach clenching.

“M’not—not gonna last,” Miggs heaved, shaking as his body tightened in preparation for orgasm. “Oh, fuck, I’m not gonna last, I can’t, s’too good, s’good, fuck, please, oh God, fuck, I can’t—!” Miggs’ voice pitched up into a strangled scream as his entire body bowed, dropping as far as he could onto Panda’s cock as he came. Panda gasped as Miggs tightened around him sporadically, cock pulsing against his stomach and streaking his skin with come, more dripping down his dick as Panda started bucking his hips, fucking into Miggs’ hole and breathing harshly against his neck. Miggs whimpered, toes curling as Panda’s breath hitched and dragged, body shaking.

“Come in me, please, fuck, I want—” Miggs gasped when Panda growled and jerked, a hot wetness suddenly blooming inside Miggs’ body as he came. “Oh, God!” Miggs shuddered, a weak pulse of come dripping down his cock as Panda panted into the crook of his shoulder, trembling.

Miggs whimpered when Panda slowly pulled his hips back, come slipping down the insides of Miggs’ thighs as he weakly pumped his softening cock into Miggs’ hole a few times before falling free. Miggs groaned as Panda left an empty ache behind, come dripping wetly from him. Panda let out a soft sound as he pulled away from Miggs, who fell limp against the chains. Panda’s hand ghosted over Miggs’ bare hip and thigh, and when Miggs looked back, Panda was staring at his ass, licking his lips a bit.

“What?” Miggs mumbled, and Panda glanced up to bite his lip a little before crouching down and quickly spreading Miggs open, mouth dragging over the wet streaks on Miggs’ thighs. “Oh!” Miggs gasped as Panda licked up his crack, wet and eager, tongue gathering up all the spunk dripping from him. “Oh, my God!” Miggs cried, jerking as Panda’s lips and tongue roamed over his body, as if determined to get him completely clean before pulling away. Miggs breaths came in wet sobs as Panda sucked at his hole, his cock giving a weak twitch of interest before the villain pulled away, apparently satisfied.

When Panda circled around to stand in front of Miggs again, he had done up his pants, and beyond a faint flush to his skin, barely looked like he’d just spent a while rimming and fucking another man.

Miggs, on the other hand, probably looked as debauched as he felt, and he shivered when Panda wiped his fingers through the come on his stomach before bringing them to his mouth.

“Will you unlock me now?” Miggs mumbled, watching hazily as Panda licked the cooling come from his hand. Panda paused, as if considering it, and then nodded, fishing the key out of his pocket and holding it up. Miggs scowled when Panda smirked and popped it back into his mouth.

“Asshole,” Miggs grumbled, swaying towards Panda as the villain came closer, tilting his head so Miggs could kiss him. His lips were parted, clearly inviting Miggs to fish for the key, but Miggs just kissed softly at Panda’s lips, catching his lower lip and sucking on it gently, eyes hooded and dark. Panda let out a soft sound as Miggs kept kissing him but didn’t go for the key, hands coming up to wrap around Miggs’ waist, pulling him close. Miggs groaned and deepened the kiss, finally licking into Panda’s mouth to find the key right on top of his tongue. Miggs traced its shape and then left it there, kissing Panda as deeply as he could without causing the man to swallow the key on accident. Panda moaned, the sound confused but interested, kissing Miggs back slowly until Miggs swept the key into his own mouth.

Panda pulled back, expression as soft and open as Miggs had ever seen it, tongue darting out to wet his lower lip.

“Unlock me?” Miggs mumbled around the key as he pushed it out between his lips, and Panda nodded, taking it from him and lifting up onto his toes to fit it into the hole on each of the cuffs. A couple of twists and the cuffs clicked open, and Miggs collapsed, his entire body screaming.

Panda, surprisingly, caught him, gently cradling Miggs until he managed to get his feet under him. His hands were a little numb, and he rubbed them together until he could mostly feel his fingers. Panda’s hands wandered up Miggs’ back, gentle and warm and big, and Miggs shuddered a little, arching into Panda’s body at the touch. Panda smirked, some of his earlier smugness coming back into his expression. Miggs remained soft and complacent, slowly slipping his hands around Panda’s neck and tucking his head under Panda’s chin.

“M’cold,” he mumbled, voice thready and small. Panda huffed, hands wandering down to stroke over Miggs’ bare ass, gooseflesh making him prickle and arch. Panda bent briefly, Miggs still clinging to his front, and then tugged Miggs’ pants back up around his waist, even going so far as to rezip them, careful not to catch Miggs in the flies. Panda huffed again, patting at Miggs’ back as the agent pulled away from him. Panda looked very pleased with himself, leaning in to cup Miggs’ jaw and planting a soft kiss on his lips. Miggs melted under the touch, letting out a small, sad sound when Panda pulled back, stepping away and grinning, tucking his hands into his pockets.

He blinked when Miggs suddenly smirked, arms spreading out as he lowered his center of gravity. Panda only had a moment’s warning before Miggs spun around, entire body twisting as one leg came up to kick Panda. It wasn’t enough warning  for him to dodge or block, and Miggs’ bare heel connected with his jaw, knocking him down.

“Did you really think that just because you fucked me, you’d won?” Miggs asked, standing over Panda with his hands on his hips, watching the villain groan and cup his face, looking groggy. Smirking, Miggs stepped over him, gait a little unsteady and crooked from the good sort of ache in his hips and from only wearing one shoe, and plucked the screwdriver up from Panda’s workbench. The villain sat up just in time to see Miggs shove it down into the guts of his tinkering project and then rip it to one side, breaking wires and parts and ruining the whole thing. Panda snarled, and Miggs just rolled his head to one side, lips curling into a soft smile before arching his back a little, quiet pants dropping from his lips.

“You’re good,” Miggs said, undulating his spine as Panda watched, mouth going a little slack. “But you’re not  _ that  _ good.” Miggs let out a soft breath, the edge of a whimper making it catch as he rubbed one hand down his front to his crotch, cupping his soft cock through his pants and smirking as Panda flushed and brought his knees together.

Miggs relaxed back into a normal standing position, flicking a sarcastic salute in Panda’s direction before shoving his foot back into his shoe and darting past him, grinning when Panda let out a frustrated growl.

“See you next time,” Miggs called as he jumped up onto the edge of the window he’d come in through, sitting there for a moment as he looked back at Panda, who was watching him incredulously, a strange look in his eyes. “I’ll kick your ass then, too.” Miggs tipped back and then fell out the window, just barely catching the grin that spread across Panda’s face, the one that made Miggs’ heart jump in a way that had nothing to do with sex. 


End file.
